Barney's Pony Friends (1990, SuperMalechi's version)
Stop, Look and Be Safe! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released on December 14, 1996. It is not to be comfused with the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name. This was also a semi-remake of that. On March 5, 2008, It was later re-released under a dfferent title, "Let's Be Safe with Barney!". The Story Plot BJ arrives at the school playground and shows Barney and the kids his brand-new stop sign since he's dressed up as a crossing guard. The gang learn all about safety in this home video. Chip learns not to push other people on the treehouse. The gang also learn about crossing streets like stop at the corner, stop, look and listen for cars and trucks, and always hold hands with a grown-up. While Robert and Chip play on the treehouse, BJ shows Tosha and Hannah how to make toys for Hannah's new cat using the Barney Bag. Cast *Barney *BJ *Hannah *Robert *Chip *Tosha *Victoria (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song (Preformed by Cast) #BINGO (Preformed by Hannah, Robert, Tosha and Victoria) #Just Imagine (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah, Robert and Tosha) #Castles So High (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah, Robert and Tosha) #Try and Try Again (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah, Robert, Chip and Tosha) #When We Walk Across the Street (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah, Robert, Chip and Tosha) #Here, Kitty, Kitty (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah and Tosha) #The Stranger Song (Preformed by Robert and Chip) #The Barney Bag (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah and Tosha) #The Wheels on the Bus (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah and Tosha) #Riding in the Car (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah and Tosha) #Indoor, Outdoor Voices (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah, Robert, Chip and Tosha) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah and Tosha) #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah, Robert, Chip and Tosha) #Friends are Forever (Preformed by Barney) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah, Robert, Chip and Tosha) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". During the songs "Riding in the Car" and "If You're Happy and You Know It", the Barney costume from "Once Upon A Time" is used. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Fun and Games". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Tick Tock Clocks". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "If the Shoe Fits...", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were silimar to one of the 1997 Barney Home Videos (with music arrangements by Joe Phillips). *The end credit music is the same from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", except it was mixed with a 1997 Season 4 arrangement. *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was the same from "I Can Be A Firefighter". *The Season 3 Adventure Screen is used. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *The musical arrangement for BINGO was also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The musical arrangement for Just Imagine was silimar to the one from "Stick with Imagination". *The musical arrangement for Castles So High was a mix of the ones from "Once Upon a Time" and "Let's Build Together". *The musical arrangement for Try and Try Again was also heard in "Tick Tock Clocks". *The musical arrangement for When We Walk Across The Street was silimar to the one from "Safety First". *The musical arrangement for Here Kitty, Kitty was a mix of the "It's Time For Counting" and a 1997 Season 4 twist. *The musical arrangement for The Stranger Song was a mix of the "Playing It Safe", and a 1997 Season 4 twist. *The musical arrangement for The Barney Bag was also heard in "Season 4". *The musical arrangement for The Wheels on the Bus was silimar to the one from "Ready, Set, Go!". *The musical arrangement for Riding in the Car was a mix of the "Are We There Yet?" arrangement and a 1997 Season 4 arrangement. *The musical arrangement for Indoor, Outdoor Voices was silimar to the one from "First Day of School". *The musical arrangement for If You're Happy and You Know It was also heard in "Barney's Big Surprise". *The musical arrangement for Hurry, Hurry, Drive That Firetruck was a mix of the "Stop, Look and Be Safe" arrangement, and a 1997 Season 4 arrangement. *The musical arrangement for Friends Are Forever was a mix of the "Three Wishes" arrangement, and a 1997 Season 4 arrangement. *Barney's Big Surprise's I Love You has a Barney's 1996 voice, a BJ's 1996 voice, and the kids' vocal from "Barney's Big Surprise" (except they sing the first verse) mixed together. *Another time Barney, BJ and the kids sing the entire I Love You, rather than Barney singing the first verse by himself. *When BJ arrives with his stop sign and says "Alright, everyone! Stop! Go!", the sound clip was voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name, except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ greets Barney and the kids, his "Hi guys! Hi Barney!", the sound clip was voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name, except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *After the "I Love You" song, BJ has to leave to sparkle and disappear. *When BJ says "I gotta go tell Sissy about the safety rules we did today!", the sound clip was made from "I gotta go tell Baby Bop about the safety rules we day today!" from the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name, except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *After BJ leaves to sparkle and disappear, when the kids leave the school playground and say "bye" to Barney, and then, the Barney doll (with a firefighter's hat) winks at the end, the music from the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name (when the kids say "bye" to Barney and leave the school playground, and the Barney doll (with a firefighter's hat) winks) is used, except it was mixed with a 1997 Season 4 arrangement. *Hannah wore the same clothes in "A Picture of Health". And a pony tail. *Robert wore the same clothes in "Good Clean Fun!". And a short hair. *Chip wore the same clothes in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". And a short hair. *Tosha wore the same clothes in "I Can Be A Firefighter". And a little long hair. *Victoria wore a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. And a pony tail. Quotes Quotes 1 *(music to BINGO ends) *Barney: (comes to life) And Bingo is his name-o! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Hi there everybody! Hi, Victoria! *BJ: (arrives with a stop sign, dressed as a crossing guard) Alright, everyone! Stop! Go! *Barney & Kids: Hi BJ! *BJ: Hi guys! Hi Barney! *Barney: Oh, BJ, I like your brand new stop sign, and your crossing guard uniform. They are super-dee-duper neat! *BJ: Thanks, Barney. Oh, Victoria. *Victoria: There's my mom here to bring me home. I gotta go home. Bye! *Barney, BJ & Kids: Bye Victoria! Quotes 2 *(after Just Imagine) *BJ: We can use the treehouse for a castle. *Barney: Sounds great, BJ! Let's go! Quotes 3 *(after "Castles So High", they hear Chip's roaring sound) *Barney: What's that sound? *BJ: I must be... *Chip: (still roaring, pushes Robert) ROAAARR! *Robert: Whoa, Chip! Why did you do that?! *Barney: Hi Chip. *Chip: Hi guys. Sorry, I didn't mean to push you.